One Last Chance
by Yun-Song
Summary: After what was supposed to be a fun time at the beach becomes a disaster, Pucca drowns saving Ching's chicken Won from the waves of the ocean. But when Pucca is given another chance to live, she has two choices, to live on without loving garu or to die keeping him in her heart and soul forever?


**Important notes: ****Pucca and Garu don't speak!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Pucca and her friends had been planning to go to the beach since summer started! With today being everyone's day off, they finally had the time to go. Pucca was as always excited to hang out with her friends and her long time crush, the silent ninja, Garu.

"You're more cheerful than usual, Pucca!" Ching smiled.

She giggled in response as they arrived at the local beach in Sooga Village. People were swimming, making sandcastles, sunbathing, Santa was working as the lifeguard, all sunburned and in a rather small christmas red swimming trunks (Not a pretty sight). There were tons of things to do here.

"Hey you guys!" Abyo called.

The three turned their heads to Abyo who was pointing at a free spot, with a shady area that was covered by the palm trees leaves.

"This place is perfect!" He yelled.

The group placed their things down and set up their beach blanket on the sand. The group had lots of plans on this bright and sunny day. Abyo challenged Garu to a water fight (With the help of water balloons and water guns of course.), Ching wanted to climb the coconut and banana trees to get them some tropical fruits, and of course Pucca planned to make a heart shaped sand sculpture with her and Garu kissing in the middle.

Who would've thought this day could go wrong?

"C'mon Garu! Let's battle in the ocean!" He said as he held up two water guns.

Garu nodded and grunted as they raced towards the sea. Pucca looked at the two and smiled brightly as she got an idea. She picked up a water gun and gestured Ching to come with her, who took two pool noodles as her weapon. They quickly joined in on their fight. Pucca quickly splashed Abyo away and kissed Garu on the cheek. The four fought for an hour or two.

"Take that Garu!" Abyo yelled, as he shot him with his water gun.

Garu dodged his attack and then suddenly saw a huge shadow over him. The group looked up as a huge wave was over their heads. They tried to run but the wave crashed down on them. When their heads popped out, they laughed and giggled at the other's wet appearances.

"Garu! Your hair's too long!" Ching laughed.

"Ching you have a sea turtle on your head!" Abyo followed.

They all stopped and looked at the top of Ching's head. The turtle looked down at the group as bored as ever and jumped off back into the ocean. Won was gone! Ching started to feel a little woozy and sick as she fell back into the ocean. Abyo and Garu picked her up and brought her back to the beach blanket.

"Pucca! You go find Won. We'll handle this!" Abyo said as Garu went to Santa for a first aid kit.

Pucca nodded and jumped back into the water. She went far across the border and swam underwater to find the small chicken. She then found the cold chicken far from the beach and was struggling to float and sank back down underwater. Pucca gasped as she swam down to get the chicken.

_"Won! Don't die!" _She thought.

The bird opened it's little beak to let out the small amount of air it had left. Pucca then swam faster toward it. She gently reached for it little body and used all of her strength and left stamina to push it back to the beach but used to much energy.

_"I've... Never been... So... Tired before..." _She thought.

She wondered how Won ended down here. Far from the beach, deep in the ocean. She tried to swim back up but a strong current pushed her back. She felt something tug her back and saw an anchor's chain hooked on her swim suit. She pulled it off as hard as she could but was losing breath.

_"What's... Going on...? This has never happened before..." _She thought as she opened her mouth to let out the air.

So many things were pushing her back from above the water. Her body felt so heavy and she was losing so much of her energy trying to swim up. She was struggling to force her body to move up instead of down.

_"C'mon!"_ She scram in her head.

A school of fish then swam quickly past her, causing her to lose her focus and she fell back into a dark coral hole that was surrounded by the bits of sand on the ocean floor.

_"How can this be...? This doesn't make sense... I'm strong aren't I...? So why am I letting this push me back...?! Then again... Any normal person would've died quickly... Is this how I'm going to disappear from this world?" _She thought, losing all of her hope and confidence of going back to the shore.


End file.
